La Vida No Es Perfecta
by Lovebelenx3
Summary: Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la querida Stephanie Meyer y la historia es totalmente mia. Esta historia tiene un poco de todo pero tambien es una historia ( Rated M) con escenas y un poco de vocabulario no aptos para menores! Espero que la disfruten


_**Isabella**** Swan lo tenia todo una. Una ****vida perfecta, era hija de uno de los hombres mas ricos del pais, tenia una familia amorosa, a sus dos mejores amigas que siempre estan con ella y un novio que para ella era el hombre de sus sueños. Pero todo cambio cuando conocio al guapo y misterioso Edward Cullen. Que llego para cambiarle la vida por completo.**_

_**¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesta a llegar para conocer los límites del verdadero amor?**_

* * *

Capitulo 1

Estaba en mi cama pensando en todo. Pasando este verano en mi casa de los LA. Era feliz mi vida era perfecta por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Hola soy Isabella Swan pero prefiero que todos me llamen Bella. Vivo en Seattle - Washington pero ahora vivo en New York porque estoy estudiando Diseño de modas! Me encanta la moda. Tengo 20 años y en un mes estoy por cumplir mis 21. Como soy hija de Rene Swan , la mujer de unos de los hombres mas rico del pais y una de las sicolagas mas reconisidas, me espera una gran fiesta que ella y otras 3 diablas que tienen mi vida hecha un caos ya me estan preparando. Mi mama Rene que es la primera que esta tan entusiasmada con mi fiesta, mi hermana Jane de 18 años que es igualita a mi abuela rubia pero tenemos los ojos claros como mi mama y mi abuela. Por ultimo mis dos mejores amigas Alice & Angela. A Alice la conoci en high school(secundaria) a los 14 años y desde hay nos hicimos grandes amigas. Angela y yo somos amigas desde que eramos niñas.

Cada una con su personalidad, Angie es muy callada y romantica y Ali es una alocada y osessionada con la moda como yo. Estudiomos las tres en New York pero Angela estudia economia & Alice estudia Diseño de modas y no puedo estar mas feliz por ello. Mi mama es sicologa, ama su trabajo y es increible como mama. Mi papa es uno de los empresarios mas ricos del pais. El es un buen padre aunque es muy terco y muy pasado de moda. Tengo un hermano mayor se llama Jacob es hijo de mi papa de su primer matrimono.

La mama de Jacob murio cuando el tenia 3 años de edad de cancer. Dos años despues mi papa se caso con mi mama ya que fueron novios desde jovenes pero por sircustansias se tubieron que separar. mi mama termino de criar y amar a Jake es su hijo adorado y mi hermano es feliz de tener dos mamas. Jacob tiene 25 años y esta casado con Leah y tienen un hijo Mateo de 1 año. Mi sobrino Mateo es bello igual que sus padres. Por ultimo mi novio Christian que es tan perfecto y es tan lindo conmigo tenemos un 1 año saliendo y soy feliz con el. Todo es perfecto tengo una familia que me quiere , mis mejores amigas que siempre estan conmigo y mi novio que amo y me ama.

Seguia aqui pensaba hasta que tocaron mi puerta ...

Mi niña - me llamo nana entrando a mi habitacion ( mi nana matilda es como una segunda madre para mi y tambien fue nana de mi madre so es parte de la familia desde háče mucho)

Si nana? - le pregunte

Tus mama te espera abajo mi niña - dijo

Sabes que quiere nanny? - le pregunte

No mi niña asi que apurate. - me dijo saliendo de mi habitacion

ya voy, ya voy - dije parandome de mi cama.

...

Llegando a la sala donde estaban mi padres escuche que discutian algo muy raro en ellos entonces pregunte.

Que pasa mama ? – los mire confundida.

Podríamos hablar de esto despues? – le pregunto mi mama a mi padre

Como quieras - dijo mi papa saliendo de la sala enojado y sin saludarme.

Que pasa mama? - le pregunte preocupada

Nada cariño ya sabes como es de terco tu padre ya se le pasara - me dijo.

Estas segura mama ? Nunca habia visto a mi papa asi de enojado - le dije

Si hija no te preocupes. ven sientate necesito hablar contigo - me dijo

Claro, que pasa? - dije

Solo algunos detalles de tu fiesta - me dijo

Oh no - dije rodando los ojos

mi mama se hecho a reir

y de hay comienza mi tortura del dia ...

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo el primer capitulo. Gracias por leerlo me dajan saber si les gusta

Es el primer fic que escibo, espero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda y que les guste.

Sean buenas conmigo

Besos!


End file.
